


Found again

by ShinobMai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, ahsoka and kix deserve to be happy, kix isnt happywith anakin, mentioned other clones, sidon ithano's crew, so if ya dont. like it. dont read, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobMai/pseuds/ShinobMai
Summary: Sidon would be lying if he said he was fine with never knowing the answer to a question he had. More often than not, not knowing meant he was walking into danger blind. He had a lifetime of stories to back that up. However this was not one of those times, eyes locked on to one of his crew. This time it was a curious sort of wanting to know and he had a feeling that the answer he sought wasn't one he'd understand.OrKix is running with Sidon's crew and they run into an old friend of his that he had thought was long gone.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Found again

**Author's Note:**

> I set this about five or six years after Kix woke up.

Sidon would be lying if he said he was fine with never knowing the answer to a question he had. More often than not, not knowing meant he was walking into danger blind. He had a lifetime of stories to back that up. However this was not one of those times, eyes locked on to one of his crew. This time it was a curious sort of wanting to know and he had a feeling that the answer he sought wasn't one he'd understand.

The subject of his stare caught his gaze before raising an eyebrow in question. He quickly signed back towards him. _ " Weapons ready to go?" _

A soft snort accompanied the," _ Of course." _

Nodding once more he turned his gaze away from Kix. Kix who seemed to have aged even more in the last two years then the first three they had spent together. He was aware of the very logical reason for that thanks to Kix informing the crew of his accelerated aging but this was something else. Something Sidon had started to really notice when the fight against the First Order had picked up. When they had begun to cross paths with people who whispered of Jedi. Kix was tired of war, he could see that. He had also seen the hope that shown in his eyes at the mere mention of the word Jedi before it was hidden again with a self chastised look.

Kix wasn't as forthcoming with his past as he had been in those first few months after they found him. Matter of fact he was almost mute about it. Whoever these Jedi had been to him once had been important and he couldn't stop the look of hope he had that he would see one of them again. Which,Sidon guessed is where the chastised look came from, Kix knew that it would never be. Sidon didn't envy him the slightest bit. To wake fifty years in the future and have everything and everyone you know is gone? No, he held no envy just curiosity.

They landed not too far from the old base. Quickly making their way threw the surrounding forest to the outermost doors. They didn't actually expect anything real resistance, just a bunch of fail safes that would have been left behind in these old secret Sep. bases that they have been making their way through. While he and his crew might be in it for what they could find that would be worth selling, Kix seemed to be more in it for the destroying bit that usually came afterwards. Once muttering to them it was for his brothers. Honorable in a way he and his crew rarely was.

The base did not disappoint. He knew they would be able to salvage enough here to make a profit. By the time night fell they had settled in around the old hangar bay for the night when the lights started to flicker in and out. Quiggold muttered about old generators when it went pitch black for a moment too long. They heard one of the bays doors open from within the base but no sounds of footsteps greeted them. He could hear his crew stand and ready themselves for a firefight the moment those lights turned back on. If was a betting man he would have placed his money on his crew to have the fastest draw of weapons. He would have lost that bet.

White light filled his vision as it came to rest right below his neck. His weapon slapped away by a force he couldn't explain. The lights of the bay came back on with a suddenness that surprised even him. His crew turned to face him fully, weapons raised.

"Tell them to stand down." A woman's voice said slowly. Sidon was not a fool or above knowing when he was on the losing side. Whoever this woman was she could have already ended them if she had wanted too. Which means she wants something and she might just let them live if they gave it to them. He might not be the most honorable man out there but he did value his crew's lives. He made the right signs, reluctantly his crew obeyed.

"Now what I would like to know is what would pirates like yourself be doing on an old base like this? And exactly how you came to know of its existence." Her voice while soft carried weight to it. Not to mention the laser blade held to his throat.

It was Quiggold who answered for them. "Rather obvious isn't it? Just looking for our next score." He said with a sneer. "As for the second part. Well you have Kix here to that for that rare knowledge." With a gesture to his side.

Sidon also turned his eyes towards Kix expecting him to give the woman her answer and be done with this but found his weapons expert pale as if he had seen a ghost. Sidon was not sure that this woman wasn't one either.

You could hear the sharp breath Kix took before releasing it on a pitiful, " _ Commander _ ?"

If Sidon was not confused before he was now and by the looks of it so was everyone else. Everyone but he woman it seems. And there it was. That look he had seen on Kix's face over and over again but instead of falling away almost immediately it stated. Maybe just maybe he was going to get his answers after all.

*

Kix couldn't breathe. He couldn't process what he was seeing right in front of him. It had all happened so fast. The lights are going out. The door opening. The sound of lightsabers- a sound he thought he would never hear again but would never forget- opening right under the Captain's throat. The suddenness of the lights coming back on. Seeing her.

She was older than he remembered. Much older but he guesses fifty five years would do that but she was still healthy and whole. Mentally he did the math and sighed that if what he had learned about force users and life, she still had plenty of it left.

He didn't want to blink and break their stare down at each other. Afraid that this was one big hallucination and  _ his Commander, his Jedi  _ wasn't right in front of him. That if he closed his eyes for even a second she would be gone and he would once more be alone in this galaxy.

"Kix? It's really you isn't it?" Her voice wavered a bit.

He stepped forward towards her and she deactivated her saber from under the Catins throat before stepping around him to meet Kix half way. Only hesitating a second before hauling him in for a bone crushing hug.

They only separated when a clearing of a throat brought them back to their surroundings. "Care to explain to the rest of us what exactly is happening?", Reveth asked. He could see that they were all standing defensively but had yet to aim their weapons. While he knew that they wouldn't shoot right now and she could take care of herself, he couldn't help but place himself in front of her. It earned him an amused chuckle, deeper then he remembered but still held the warmth it always had.

He cleared his throat and stood straighter then he had in years before announcing with pride, "I would like you to meet my Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano of the 501st Battle Battalion."

*

It went as well as one could expect but eventually they settled on a truce of sorts. They all knew that in reality it all hinged on Ahsoka's good-will and settled back in for the night.

While everyone ate and relaxed they sat close by one another telling each other tales of their lives. He had been floored to learn that she had returned to them near the end of the war. He was unsurprised that the Generals had given their men each to her for her own battalion, he could imagine the pride his brothers would have had upon learning that they would be  _ her _ men.  _ Their vod'ika's.  _ He was proud to learn she had faced down Maul and won. Horrified that she had been in the middle of it all when Order 66 went out. Devastated to learn of his brothers- Jesse's- deaths. Grateful that at least one brother made it out.

Her stories of the years that followed sent him on a rough ride of emotions. Years spent building a spy ring and Rebellion. The realization his Commander had spent more years then he had been alive fighting in wars had hit him hard. He still remembered the young girl she had been and the hope that the war would end and she would no longer have to lead any of them into battle again.

He was angry and crushed to find out the truth of his General. He rightly didn't care for the reason he had or that he apparently returned to the light. Ahsoka might be a tad more forgiving with all the Force nonsense but he wasn't. He had trusted him. His brothers had trusted him and he let them become mindless droids after everything they had been through. Threw away everything they had fought for. What his brothers had died for. Helped commit genocide of the people that had once been his family. His brothers had been forced to kill their Jedi. Not to even mention everything he had learned about Vader when catching up on everything he missed in those fifty years. It was no short list of atrocities he had committed. However he could see that it still pained Ahsoka to this day and let it go. She was here and now and his former General was long gone. Instead he told her of his last few years. From what happened when he last saw her to him waking up fifty years in the future. To joining the crew he was with now and their own adventures.

He hardly noticed when the sun poked threw the small windows in the hanger indicating morning had arrived. They shared a light breakfast and he watched as she prepared her things for her leave. She had what she had come for and had gotten the answer to who had been hitting old Sep. bases all in one go. She had no reason to linger longer but knowing all this didn't stop his heart from running rampant. She made her polite farewells to his crew and turned to him to do the same but he interrupted her before she got a word out.

"Take me with you!" He nearly shouted, afraid that if he didn't say it loud enough she wouldn't hear and leave him.

Those blue eyes he once knew so well held surprise in them as if she couldn't believe that he'd still want to be at her side. Confirmed when she said, "Kix, I'm no longer your Commander. You don't have to follow me if you don't really want to."

He didn't know how to explain that he knew that. That he wanted to come with her because she was the last of his family. That she knew him for who he was and still accepted who he had made himself today. That she understood just how tired he was. Tired of the fighting. Tired of looking around and seeing nothing he once knew. Tired of being alone. So he didn't. Just said once more, "Take me with you vod'ika."

Maybe he didn't say any of that aloud but he didn't need to. She understood. She always did. So she nodded with that small genuine smile that he and his brothers had worked hard to preserve once. His own answered hers.

He turned to the Caption and the crew and found various looks of surprise on all their faces but one. Sidon looked as if he had expected this all along. Looked almost satisfied like he had gotten an answer to a long held question.

Making his goodbyes should have been harder he knows. They had taken him in. Shown him this galaxy and how to get by in it. But he couldn't help but feel as if this was meant to be. That he was never meant to stay with them forever but just waiting with them. The last of the clones is what he knew he was. It was fitting that he would join the last of the Jedi as he had known them. They were a pair. 

Once away from the planet looking out into space he turned to Ahsoka, "Where to, Commander?"

A bright smile broke across her face as she punched in the destination. "It's a surprise. Promise you won't be disappointed.” 

He felt lighter than he had in years. Yes, this was where he was supposed to be. 


End file.
